Diary of a Flustered Brunette
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: A series of events, which lead to this!


Alright! This is my newest fanfic, and possibly, the fastest I've ever written, phew! The idea came to me from my cover image at the Artist's Zone, so hope you all like it. Again I do not own Beyblade, and I dedicate this to my Artist's Zone friends, this one's solely for you lots! Enjoy.

Diary of a flustered brunette….

August 17th 2002…

Dear Diary…

He was right now on top of me, I could feel it. It was a simple trip, that's it, I was already lying down, but coincidentally, there was this rock near my foot, he just stumbled upon it, and fell on me. And as I opened my eyes with a jerk, obviously from the impact felt on me, I saw his amethyst eyes, his blue triangles and his familiar emotionless expression. I just froze instantly. Realizing that he was on top of me, and I was on bottom of him, at this situation, he smirked. He smirked, like the devil he was, he smirked at me… And me, well… Let's just say that I flustered, big time.

April 14th, 2001…

I am introduced to a very interesting man today. Obviously, he plays that stupid sport that Tyson and Kenny play, but he seemed different from all the " _Beybladers"_ (they like to call themselves that) I've ever met. In fact, if I even dare utterance, then he seems from outer space. At first when Tyson introduced him to me, he seemed quiet, I immediately considered him to be an introversive person, a conservative if I may, but as soon as I greeted him, and I even bowed at him, he just simply walked off. No words at all! Was he dumb and deaf? No. Was he sleepwalking? No. Was he nervous or just shy? No! He was mean! He didn't answer my greetings, he was mute to them! Oww! If I ever see him again, I'll just simply ignore him. Hmph! Yes, that'd what I'll do, ignore him! Hmph! HE'S BOUND TO FEEL BAD ABOUT IT WHEN I DO NOT TALK TO HIM AT ALL, HMPH, AFTER ALL, ONE CANNOT SIMPLY RESIST AN EXOTIC BEAUTY, LIKE MOI.

June 1st 2001…

Alright, it's been around two months, but no reply from the guy Tyson introduced to me. Everyone is nice, Ray, Max, they all seem pretty nice, but he is not! I even got to know his name, Kai. Hmph! If only I hadn't called him cute the day I saw him first in that picture of the team, hmph! What a jerk!

June 19th 2001…

Today is the WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! I spent a whole week just in making that DAMN schedule of theirs! For their stupid Beyblading game, but no, no, no Ms. Tachibana, no! They simply shrugged it off! And Tyson even had the audacity to even rip it into half! I'll never meet them ever again! This is it! This is the last time I'll ever write something regarding that stupid sport in my diary! From now on, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai are DEAD TO ME!

June 29th 2001…

The most unexpected thing happened to me today… Dear Diary, remember when I'd written that I'll never say anything of that God-forbidden sport ever again? Well, today, I was dragged to the dojo by Max and Ray, and I was sent to the backyard, only to find that out of everyone in this whole world, KAI, KAI, KAI, KAI, Kai _is using my_ schedule! And was he holding it, and he smiled at me! Not Tyson, not Max, not Ray, not Kenny, not anybody, Kai is using my schedule, and his Beyblade is working, the other's isn't. So keeping that in mind, they've decided to make me their trainer in charge, and I owe it all to the not-so-mute, Kai Hiwatari.

P.S., Yes, Diary, I think _he is really_ _cute!_

September 16th 2001…

Ah man, this is the first time I am writing on you, missed me? Sure you did. So why I was gone? Well the gang went on this "trip" to an unknown island, lemme rephrase please, an _unknown dangerous filthy barren island_ , yes that's right. I won't tell the whole thing to you, 'cause it's really long, but one thing worth mentioning is that, _Kai saved my life, twice_. And for that, I'll always be in debt to him.

P.S _., I think I'm in love with him_ ….

August 17th 2002…

He was on top of me, he was still smirking, oh his evil, yet gentle smirk makes the hair on the back of neck stand up! He's so cute, damn! Okay, I'll admit, I didn't like him at first, I HATED HIM AT FIRST! But now, I LOVE HIM! And we've gone out for a date or two, it was kinda nice, but why is on top of me? And why isn't he moving?! GAH!  
"Ah, Kai! Ge- Get off of me!" I squealed at him.  
"Hm…" He husked out, God, he's so hot!

"Kai, uh, somebody will see us!" I begged.

"Hm, let them see." He replied, with his smirk.

"Kai!" I squealed out again, before he simply kept smirking, and closed in on me. He was going to kiss me! OH GOD! The dream of dreams for me, Kai Hiwatari was going to kiss me. Flustered, but determined, I gathered up strength, and brought my hand upwards towards him, slowly. The distance may've seen small from another angle, but from my view, it was miles away… H's closing in on me, I've already closed my eyes, and puckered up my lips, we're so close, so close….

But…

"HILARY!" Ray and Max called for me for some reason or another, and I cannot remember it, and frankly, I don't wanna remember it. But what is important, is that just like that, he gets up and winks at me, and leaves…

This was completely unfair! Max and Ray already have stolen kisses from Mariah and Mariam, but why they wouldn't me steal a kiss from Kai? Oh, God, we were this close, _this close_ , but those two idiots ruined the moment. Okay, with that in mind, I've made my schedule for tomorrow.

Kill Max and Ray.

Kiss Kai Hiwatari…

 **I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, be sure to review, ta ta!**


End file.
